Twice the Ed
by Shadowcat203
Summary: At the hectic Military Awards after party, Ed accidentally downs a contaminated drink during his drunken state, turning this blissful night of drinking and sex into the worst mistake of his life. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1: My Mistake

**Disclaimer**: Full metal Alchemist is not mine, if it was Roy would be able to set fire to the rain.

**A/N: Another story?! What the hell Shadowcat... Right? Meh :P**

**I just like writing new stories, but if they don't do so well in the first chapter, I go back to the drawing board. PLEASE LET THIS ONE BE A GOOD ONE! 0.0 heh.**

**Title**: Twice the Ed

**Rating**: Rated M, because I don't trust myself and obviously if you look at my other stories... It explains it all XD

**Summary**: At the hectic Military Awards after party, Ed accidentally downs a contaminated drink during his intoxicated state, turning this blissful night of drinking and sex into the worst mistake of his life. MPreg.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _My mistake_

_People called it a one night stand._

_But me, I called it a blissful experience._

I lolled nonchalantly against the beige wall, watching all the other elite dogs of the military (as they called us) dance with their dates. Me. I came alone, watching the Colonel and Riza twirl around on the polished dance floor. Gripping the golden award for: Newly Ordained Alchemist, my fingers found their way into my long blonde locks. Music played in the background as I stared deadpanned at my feet, squirming against the wall all by myself. The tuxedo hugged my body firmly, and my newly redone braid rode low. The glass of wine now stood empty on the mini table adjacent to me, while my golden eyes analyzed my whereabouts intensely.

_Why the hell was I even here?_

_It was just a lame after party, so why the hell was I here?_ I mean shit! After getting our awards, Alphonse decided to retire early to the apartment, but something about the word _"after party"_ elicited me to stay out with the dogs. But now I see after party didn't apply here, and I'm truly starting to doubt my decisions drastically.

"Heeeeeeey thaaaaar, Chief!" Havoc exclaimed, tossing his arm around my neck in a clumsy manner, blowing out a gust of wind in my face. Grimacing I gave the blonde a side glare, removing his deadweight from my side.

"Dammit Havoc, how much have you been drinking?" I inquired, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep the intoxicating fumes of alcohol away from my precious nostrils. He smiled with glee, stammering around until he managed to regain his equilibrium for a mere second, only to then slouch against my body.

"Oh chief! I kneeeeeeeeeew, you couldn't resist this." He tapped his fingers on my lips, pushing away to stand before me. I gawked at the man who was evidentially too drunk to comprehend the world around him. Folding my arms firmly against my chest cavity, I narrowed my eyes in disgust watching the blonde stumble away. Grasping the wine glass I pulled the cup up to my lips, fretting the rim playfully with my tongue before downing the last of the tangy concoction, eyes locked on the Colonel. He drunk a glass of what seemed to be rum, before averting his gaze to meet mine. Beckoning me over, I scoffed at him from across the room, watching the raven stalk in my very direction. Riza conversed with other members of the military, while a few occasionally danced on the now desolate floor. White clothed tables, stood randomly throughout the room, while balloons and streamers decorated the ceiling.

_It looked like a party for senior citizens... Hell practically everyone in the military was old._

"Why are standing by yourself, Fullmetal... Don't want to meet new people and talk about your amazing award?" He smirked which adorned his face, but I found it quite annoying and down right stupid.

"Oh course you would say that bastard. I'm trying to have fun at a party for senior citizens... Whoopee!" I mocked, flailing my hands sarcastically in the air with excitement while Roy scoffed at me.

"At least Havoc's having fun." He teased. Averting his gaze to the blonde who now tried talking a few girls into having a threesome. "I mean... The party can be fun, but it's only this way to look professional-"

"-If the Military wanted it to be professional, they shouldn't have thrown the damn thing in the first place. It's a waste of my got damn time!" I groaned, snatching a sizzling mug of rum from the waiter who passed us. Roy arched an eyebrow in concern, opening his mouth to protest but stopped abruptly, when I stuck up my middle finger at him, and downed the drink in seconds. He pursed his lips, smirking as my face grimaced.

"Rum doesn't bubble." Roy announced, watching me smile widely.

"While mine does, and it tasted fantastic! Hey! Waiter, come here for a sec!" I beckoned the brunette over and he complied. "Can you bring me another mug of Rum, and make sure you make it sizzle again." The waiter arched an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly before stalking back towards the bar. Clapping my hands together in a non alchemic way, a wry smirk curled up my lips as I clasped the mug of rum, downing the concoction hastily. My golden eyes intensely calculated a female waiter as she walked pass us, her hands firmly gripping a large mug of rum... The bubbly kind.

"Lady! Hey lady, come here please." She came to a halt in her voyage back to the bar, sizing me up before stalking our way. I wanted that drink so bad!

"What do you need, sir?" She forced a fake smile, and I evidentially noticed the gesture, but decided to act dumbfounded by her physiognomy.

"Can I have that mug of rum?" She smiled, but slowly shook her head no, and to be honest it pissed me the fuck off! "What the hell you mean no?!" I exclaimed, feeling Colonel Dip Shit place his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Ed, I think you've had enough to drink." He cooed, eliciting me to snatch my arm away from his grasp, before giving the raven haired female a mincing glare.

"I. Want. That damn drink. The least you could do is give it to me." I pouted, folding my arms against my chest cavity like a stubborn child, protruding my bottom lip for extra stubbornness.

"Sir, this mug of Rum is contam-" before she could even finish the sentence, in my drunken state I grabbed the mug without hesitation, gulping down every drop of alcohol until the waitress decided that she was done watching my insanity. Oh how refreshing that drink was... Better then the other two that I consumed previously.

"Fullmetal, you need to go home because, you've had way too much to drink." Roy announced, only to be drowned out by the abruptly blaring music. The raven whipped around to find that all the females had departed, leaving the guys to do whatever!

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe Colonel, you haven't had enough to drank." I smiled, listening to the music exploded through the speakers, while watching about 100 guys drink, dance, and have a good time! Strobe lights danced frantically around the room, eliciting an even wider smile upon my face!

_Now this... This my friend, was an after party!_

"WooooooHooooo!" Roy caught me as I stumbled, laughing at the action before lightly tapping his nose with my index finger. "Cooooooommmmme on Colonel, just have a drink!" I clung to his body drunk as shit, breathing in the scent of alcohol that lingered on his breath... Or maybe that was my breath. He laughed, grabbing a bottle of Sake, before returning his attention to me.

"Do you wanna see me drunk or something?" He inquired playfully downing the beer, before grabbing another glass filled with vodka. I lolled unpropitiously against the beige wall, laughing hysterically, while hugging my body close as Roy grimaced and downed the rest of his drink.

Everyone knew Havoc and Roy had a huge drinking problem... I just wanted to see how far I could push Mr. Pyromaniac until the bastard finally cracked.

"I'd like to see mooooore of yoooooooooooou." I teased, entwining our fingers in the dark club, occasionally letting a few vibrant strobe lights attack our bodies during the difficult voyage to the men's restroom. I couldn't concentrate. It seemed like every time I chose to do the right thing, my body would register my thoughts as the opposite. Stumbling into the bathroom, I cackled against the marble counter, watching the Colonel laugh just as hysterically. The gray marble tiles and sky blue wall paper, with a few wooden stalls and urinals decorated the desolate room... Leaving just me and the cackling jackass. Carding my hair, my digits moved subconsciously, unbuttoning the tux while Mustang watched intensely.

"Full...Fullmetal, what are you doing?" Golden orbs remained on the task at hand, fumbling with the button on the coat. Roy ventured over towards me, latching ahold of the buttons, before ripping the shirt open nonchalantly. My eyes shot up and met onyx in the silent bathroom, inching closer to his face. Gasping aloud when the raven picked my body up, sitting me on the countertop before slamming his lips hungrily against mine, and despite myself I pressed back just as hard. Cocking my head to the side, I licked his tongue, biting his bottom lip before taken his muscle into my mouth. The taste of rum mixed with vodka and sake, creating this tangy yet refreshing taste. I pushed harder, feeling hands grip my hips to keep me steady. Tongue fretted with tongue, sloppy and botched kisses devoured the others mouth and the need to have the other grew as the kisses became more and more passionate. Roy stopped. Gazing into my eyes as we both panted for breath. My automail and flesh hand gripped the edge of the slightly wet countertop with tenacity, letting the cool breeze of air pelt my exposed upper body. I was drunk. Roy was drunk. And here we stood together, in a bathroom... Only one thing could come of this and we both wanted it so bad.

Roy unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles as I unfastened mine. Dropping from the counter I looked into his eyes, pulling down his boxers along with mine, watching the fairly large shaft spring to life.

"Ed... Maybe-"

"-Coooooome on, don't tell me the Colonel is afraid. What happened to all that sex God shit you talked about! We're druuuuuunk, it's ooooooooookay." A stupid smile curled up my lips as a digit protruded my ass. Entwining my fingers with his black hair, I felt the organ push into my abdomen and for a guy who didn't seem that interested in having sex with me... His body sure as hell did. Gasping out as three fingers thrusted into my ass, I straddled my legs wider, arching my back against the sky blue wall. Roy bit my lip, trailing his tongue down my jawline towards the nape of my neck. "Stop with the plaaaaaaying, I'm ready!" Onyx met golden, and before I could fathom my next move, I gasped for breath after being so rudely dropped on my frontside on top of the counter, letting my lower half dangle off the edge. In the large mirror I show my expression, eyes half lidded and loose hairs from my braid went everywhere. The Colonel stood behind me, his onyx eyes intently taking in my perky ass in the reflection of the mirror. Without warning or even a statement, the large penis protruded my anus, stretching the muscle as my eyes widened. The mirror revealed a shocked blonde, who laid on his hands to detain himself, while the raven in the back seemed to loose his sanity in bliss. And oh how blissful it felt. Retreating slowly, Mustang pushed back in, rocking my body into the counter as the reflection conveyed to my eyes what I couldn't see. Quickening his pace, Roy slammed into my anus, oscillating rapidly as moans erupted repeatedly into the still air.

"Co...Colonel!...Oh...nnnngh...Oh shit!... Oh fuck!" Shutting my eyes with brute force, my anus consumed his dick riding him without ever worrying about the major things. This moment was perfect. Roy continued to thrust, rotating his hips, and locking them occasionally which elicited a few botched thrust, albeit it did angle them. Hitting my prostate I gasped loudly, hearing the blaring music from on the other side of the door.

"You're... So tight!... Fullmetal." Roy gasped out, retreating and protruding rapidly. My body oscillated, slamming into the counter repeatedly, bruising my bare abdomen. My flushed cheeks and sweat covered face grimaced as I came onto the floor, Colonel Bastard joining in on the ecstasy driven orgasm not too long after mine. Deep within me his seeds spewed, but once he pulled out, the gushing sound of sticky bodily fluids erupted into the air. We panted for breath, gathering our composures before slowly redressing, and stumbling out into the crowd of drunk men.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirt twisted, pants slightly unzip, and hair a complete mess, I lolled against the wall of my apartment building, pushing the key into the lock, before twisting it until I heard a click and pop. The door opened, at which I stumbled in laughing louder then I'd hoped too. Alphonse sat quietly in the recliner, looking up at me with his crimson orbs.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Al!" I groaned, closing the door slowly behind me, before tossing the keys nonchalantly on the kitchen table. The moonlight beamed in our apartment through the window, while Alphonse folded his metal limbs and sighed in frustration. Standing awkwardly with my knees buckling profusely, I smiled like a maniac pointing towards the stairwell. "I'm don't know about yoooooooou, but I'm tired as shit, so I'm going to bed." Waving goodbye I grasped the railing firmly into my hand, tripping and swaying left to right as the simple task became a labored one. The darkness engulfed me, until hands wrapped around my waist and I knew then Al, had decided to help me in bed.

"I can't believe you were out drinking at a time like this." He lectured, sighing yet again in frustration before venturing down the quiet hallway towards my room. Laying my limp body down on the bed Al, removed my shoes, ordering me to climb further into the bed at which I obliged without any hesitation. "Get some rest, Ed... Good night, brother."

"Goooooooooooooood night, Al." I slurred, too intoxicated to even change my clothes, so I lolled on the mattress letting the peaceful embrace of slumber take me.

_But that one night changed my life entirely... And that was 3 weeks ago._

* * *

**Hopefully this story will be a good one, and if you want to read more of it. Review, favor, follow... Do whatever you see fit to. I take constructive criticism and suggestions so don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you later!**

**-Shadowcat**


	2. Chapter 2: The symptoms

**A/N: This is the first story that I've written this way... But I'll try to make this worth everyone's wild, cause I love to entertain people with my writing. I'm not the best writer, or even that great in English Class... I just do it to make people happy XD**

**If I magically somehow become a famous author (even though that's not what I want my occupation to be), I'll be more then honored to write for others enjoyment. **

**I felt like sharing that for some logical reason 0.0 **

**Done with my rambling for today... ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

_"I'm gonna beat your ass!"_

_"Bring it on, pipsqueak." Envy folded his arms nonchalantly against his pectoral muscle, smirking deviously, as I (said proclaimed pipsqueak) growled at him. I roused from my crouching position after being knocked down, clenching my fists until excruciating pain shot up my tense arms._

_"Call...me pipsqueak one. More. Time. I dare you." I mused, bangs covering the enraged orbs that intently attacked the homunculus's person. The sun beamed down on us, while Alphonse stood his ground, ready to transmute the Earth if Envy and/or both of us tried to do something drastic. Half the desolate side of the city was already damaged, and at the moment I sure as hell had a lot more anger built inside me that so desperately needed release._

_"Pip...sque-"_

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMIT!" I lunged forward, slamming my fist abruptly against Envy's face, clapping my hands together as blue electricity emerged from thin air. Evolving the automail into a blade I charged, cringing at the sudden tinge of pain in my lower back, that elicited me to shut my right eye with tenacity, but I forced myself to ignore it. Swiping the air with my blade, I growled as Envy evaded an attack, kicking me square in the abdomen with straight force. I gasped for breath, analyzing Alphonse when the boy jumped in front of me, transmuting the ground under Envy's very on feet. I struggled to regain my equilibrium, panting for breath before nonchalantly wiping away blood that lingered along the corner of my bottom lip. The pain in my backside returned once more, at which I ignored it again, deciding that it was only a mere muscle pull. I'd been getting them lately so it didn't terrify me at how much the pain was bestowed upon my body. I wasn't masochistic, but something about the way my body convulsed at the feel enlightened my thoughts, until the physical suffering intensified._

_"Brother, Help me!" Alphonse exclaimed, blocking an attack from Envy, who suddenly extended his arm and shoved Al into a vacant building. _

_My body hurt to much too move!_

_'Dammit Ed, get it together you have to keep fighting.' I mused, rousing to my feet before lunging at the homunculus yet again, arching my back when the pain vigorously attacked my left hip. I collapsed before Envy, convulsing as the creature laughed at my pain. Masochistic ass! The cement streets was crushed in several different areas, but what pissed me off the most was the pain that now became an annoying encumbrance to me._

_"It was fun playing with you kid." Envy announced, before hastily retreating from the area, waving innocently at my enraged glare. I couldn't move at all. Al ran to my aid, helping me get a firm footing before releasing my inflamed person. Immediately my left hand gripped my hip, eliciting me to limp away from the "battle field" on a desolate street of Central. We walked (well, Al walked while I limped) back to HQ, until my brother came to an abrupt halt and calculated my sore body._

_"Ed, are you okay?" He inquired, sizing up my body which kinda made me feel just a little violated. I hated people watching me, it was definitely on my list of anathemas. "I mean, you've been having these back pains for weeks now, but it's never been this bad... Do you need to see a doctor?" He inquired. A huge amount of concern in his angelic voice._

_"Al it's probably a muscle strain, Colonel Jackass has been making us do more missions, so I might be getting a little tense." I groaned afterward, slouching over more to achieve the perfect position that lessened the pain. "I'm perfectly fi-" My eyes widened in incredulity as my stomach clenched painfully tight, eliciting the bitter taste of bile to spew from my mouth. Regurgitating on the side of the road, I placed one hand firmly on my knee to stay balanced, while the other clenched my shirt right in center of my pectoral muscle (just above my heart). Gasping and panting for breath like a kid having an asthma attack, my eyes frantically whipped around to find Alphonse silently watching after me._

_"Brother, we need to get you to a doctor immediately!" I stopped him from approaching my convulsing person, flailing my left hand in the air as if shooing the suggestion away._

_"I'm fi-" I released more bile from my mouth, watching my vision go blurry from the tears that swelled into my eyes. Without anymore hesitation, I turned to look up at the metal suit who I called my brother, nodding my head vigorously. "Yeah...lets go...find a doctor." Clenching my stomach with an open palm, I gripped my left hip with the other, running/galloping with unostentatious strides as briskly as I could to the nearest hospital. Al followed closely behind in pursuit. _

_'What the hell is going on?!' I mused inwardly._

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _The symptoms _

It's been 3 weeks after my randevú with Mustang, and lately he's been avoiding me.

Rumors have been spreading anonymously about the two of us having a sexual affair behind closed doors, but I've denied every repulsive accusation. Being with the Colonel was a one time thing, but as for regretting the encounter... I truly can't say if I do or don't. My golden eyes intensely watched the raven as his right hand briskly hovered over my report from the mission on the outskirts of Amestris. Sighing impatiently, I placed my elbow on the arm of the upholstery leather couch, resting my chin there. The suffocating silence bothered me profusely, as I calculated his hand and the pen as marks continued to create a mess on my paper.

"Fullmetal." His deep voice erupted into the air, before he slowly removed the reading glasses from the bridge of his nose. Rubbing his temples, Roy sighed, letting his onyx eyes fall onto my golden orbs. The curtains were slightly open, letting the light cascade over the wooden floorboards. The slight gleam in his eyes, made me feel that he wasn't going to converse about the mission... I knew it would be something much more personal.

"What happened between us, at the party shouldn't have." He entwined his fingers together, placing them before his mouth, to hide his distorted frown of disgust. "I'll admit at the time everything felt pleasure-some, but as your commanding officer...things like that can't occur again. We could both loose our jobs, and I think it's best if we don't see each other unless its business related." I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes nonchalantly.

"You're making it sound like we see each other outside of work." I retorted. The accusation was grotesque! "It was a one time thing, Mustang. You know we were both intoxicated, but I don't think I regret doing what we did-"

"-but I do regret it." Everything went silent. My eyes refusing to avert from his transfixed gaze. "What I meant was... I don't want to see you unless it's when you are giving me your report-"

"-How can you not see me?! I can't help if you see me out in Amestris, or even in Head Quaters!-"

"-Ed, you know what I mean! I just don't want what happened to occur again. So from now on, you are not allowed to attend Military parties after 8:00pm." I roused abruptly from the leather seat, feeling a sharp pain attack my lower back, when he decided to come towards me. "Ed, wait." I stalked towards the door, feeling another sharp pain that intensified slightly. Without hesitation I opened the wooden door, sliding pass Riza who seemed to just have arrived to Mustang's front door.

"Good morning, Fullmetal-"

"-Yeah, Yeah." I answered monotoned, wobbling away from the office to subdue the pain in my back. I felt nauseous from the pit of my stomach, as I barged out the front door of the Central Command Center, letting the warm sun beam down on my body. Alphonse stayed at home, studying alchemy that he thought could help us get his body back, and hopefully when I returned he would have something cooked for lunch. Stopping abruptly to catch my breath, the pain in my lower back migrated toward the nether regions of my stomach and crotch. It was a small pain. Not one that I couldn't overcome. Jamming my gloved hands into the pockets of my infamous red coat, I strolled down the desolate sidewalk, greeting a few pedestrians that greeted me as they passed by.

_How dare that bastard order me around like that! It pissed me the hell off... Then I thought. Maybe I should visit that club again and grab another mug of rum._

Pushing the thought away, I continued to venture down the street, occasionally carding my gloved automail through my long blonde hair. Again the nausea returned. I came to an abrupt halt, placing my face into my open palms as I groaned into them. Ever since that day at the club with Colonel, I've been feeling fatigue and lately I'm been experiencing some bloating in my abdomen, but that was to be expected. When your commanding officer is eliciting you to run around Amestris and other places on wild goose chase, of course there will be fatigue... The bloating however, I haven't found a logical explanation for that yet.

'_Damn I hate this feeling'. _I mused, rubbing my stomach where the pain was located, noticing that it subdued slightly. I hugged my body tightly, making a start to return home. I'm hungry, so I really hope Al cooked something delicious.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upon arriving to my home, Alphonse stood in the kitchen cooking something enticing, with elicited me to lick my slightly chapped lips. Tossing my keys nonchalantly on the wooden dining table, I lolled against the front door, gazing out the window adjacent to couch.

"How did the report go with the Colonel?" Alphonse inquired, turning abruptly to meet my gaze. Almost instantly I felt my body tense at the question, but I discarded the rigid expression behind a more peaceful physiognomy.

"The usual. He gave a stupid lecture about some bullshit. We got into an argument so I left." Alphonse chuckled, meeting me at the table with my lunch: a bowl of soup with a side of... Crackers?

"When will you two ever get along?" He giggled, while shaking his head in amusement and disappointment.

"I'll get along with him...when he stops treating me...like a fucking child, and more...like an appreciated adult." I stated while, slurping down soup and munching softly of saltine crackers. The phone rung, at which Alphonse went to retrieve it.

"Hello?... Hello, Colonel... Huh?..." I narrowed my eyes at the metal suit watching his metallic person glisten in the light, as he accepted the call from Mustang and conversed about something on the telephone. "Okay...I'll let him know. Okay, bye." The phone was placed on the dial, but before Al could tell me about their little conversation, my stomach churned forcing me into the bathroom. Gripping the toilet with tenacity I regurgitated profusely, languidly groaning when I wiped away the saliva lingering from my bottom lip with the back of my gloved automail.

"Ed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little sick."

"Well, Roy wants us to handle a homunculus spotting in the desolate side of Central. Maybe you can make up for that bad report you gave earlier?-"

"-okay that's good, Al!" I stated nonchalantly lounging against the toilet bowl, too afraid to move in fear of throwing up all over again. "Give...give me a few minutes." Face palming myself, I groaned inwardly gazing upward at my white ceiling. 15 minutes passed before I was able to regain my equilibrium and exit the bathroom, languidly smiling at Alphonse who seemed a little worried.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ready." Snatching my keys of the counter, Alphonse turned to me and smiled. Without anymore unnecessary conversation, we headed out to deal with said homunculus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Bring it on, pipsqueak." Envy folded his arms nonchalantly against his pectoral muscle, smirking deviously, as I (said proclaimed pipsqueak) growled at him. I roused from my crouching position after being knocked down, clenching my fists until excruciating pain shot up my tense arms.

"Call...me pipsqueak one. More. Time. I dare you." I mused, bangs covering the enraged orbs that intently attacked the homunculus's person. The sun beamed down on us, while Alphonse stood his ground, ready to transmute the Earth if Envy and/or both of us tried to do something drastic. Half the desolate side of the city was already damaged, and at the moment I sure as hell had a lot more anger built inside me that so desperately needed release.

"Pip...sque-"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMIT!" I lunged forward, slamming my fist abruptly against Envy's face, clapping my hands together as blue electricity emerged from thin air. Evolving the automail into a blade I charged, cringing at the sudden tinge of pain in my lower back, that elicited me to shut my right eye with tenacity, but I forced myself to ignore it. Swiping the air with my blade, I growled as Envy evaded an attack, kicking me square in the abdomen with straight force. I gasped for breath, analyzing Alphonse when the boy jumped in front of me, transmuting the ground under Envy's very on feet. I struggled to regain my equilibrium, panting for breath before nonchalantly wiping away blood that lingered along the corner of my bottom lip. The pain in my backside returned once more, at which I ignored it again, deciding that it was only a mere muscle pull. I'd been getting them lately so it didn't terrify me at how much the pain was bestowed upon my body. I wasn't masochistic, but something about the way my body convulsed at the feel enlightened my thoughts, until the physical suffering intensified.

"Brother, Help me!" Alphonse exclaimed, blocking an attack from Envy, who suddenly extended his arm and shoved Al into a vacant building.

My body hurt to much too move!

'Dammit Ed, get it together you have to keep fighting.' I mused, rousing to my feet before lunging at the homunculus yet again, arching my back when the pain vigorously attacked my left hip. I collapsed before Envy, convulsing as the creature laughed at my pain. Masochistic ass! The cement streets was crushed in several different areas, but what pissed me off the most was the pain that now became an annoying encumbrance to me.

"It was fun playing with you kid." Envy announced, before hastily retreating from the area, waving innocently at my enraged glare. I couldn't move at all. Al ran to my aid, helping me get a firm footing before releasing my inflamed person. Immediately my left hand gripped my hip, eliciting me to limp away from the "battle field" on a desolate street of Central. We walked (well, Al walked while I limped) back to HQ, until my brother came to an abrupt halt and calculated my sore body.

"Ed, are you okay?" He inquired, sizing up my body which kinda made me feel just a little violated. I hated people watching me, it was definitely on my list of anathemas. "I mean, you've been having these back pains for weeks now, but it's never been this bad... Do you need to see a doctor?" He inquired. A huge amount of concern in his angelic voice.

"Al it's probably a muscle strain, Colonel Jackass has been making us do more missions, so I might be getting a little tense." I groaned afterward, slouching over more to achieve the perfect position that lessened the pain. "I'm perfectly fi-" My eyes widened in incredulity as my stomach clenched painfully tight, eliciting the bitter taste of bile to spew from my mouth. Regurgitating on the side of the road, I placed one hand firmly on my knee to stay balanced, while the other clenched my shirt right in center of my pectoral muscle (just above my heart). Gasping and panting for breath like a kid having an asthma attack, my eyes frantically whipped around to find Alphonse silently watching after me.

"Brother, we need to get you to a doctor immediately!" I stopped him from approaching my convulsing person, flailing my left hand in the air as if shooing the suggestion away.

"I'm fi-" I released more bile from my mouth, watching my vision go blurry from the tears that swelled into my eyes. Without anymore hesitation, I turned to look up at the metal suit who I called my brother, nodding my head vigorously. "Yeah...lets go...find a doctor." Clenching my stomach with an open palm, I gripped my left hip with the other, running/galloping with unostentatious strides as briskly as I could to the nearest hospital. Al followed closely behind in pursuit.

_'What the hell is going on?!' _I mused inwardly. I was forced to stop occasionally, throwing up my lunch, and stomach acid on the way. The more we drew closer to the hospital, it seemed to enhance my pain and regurgitations. Bloating returned, and soon after I felt fatigued yet again.

_Why was this shit happening to me?!_

Alphonse helped me into a seat in the waiting room, once we reached the hospital. Groaning erupted from my slightly chapped and parted lips, while the smell of bile lingered on my tongue. Throwing my head back against the pale blue wall, I stared deadpanned at the white ceiling, clutching my stomach to hold in the bile. Nurses wore white, pink, or blue scrubs, conversing with one another while Alphonse and I sat nonchalantly waiting patiently for a doctor to summon me.

"Edward Elric." My golden eyes darted towards the sound of the cooing voice, stalking towards the nurse who was a brunette in a languid manner. My hip hurt so bad as if I'd dislocated it, and the nauseous feeling returned once I roused from the metal seat. Dizziness. I felt drunk (the same as I did at the party), swaying slightly as I fought to keep my balance. "Right this way, Edward." She stated, guiding me with her hand as I tried to desperately keep up with her strides. "Doctor Bui will be right with you." Helping me climb on the examination table, I frowned when she picked up the stepping stool and languidly put it away, as if mocking me about my fucking height! I forced a smile, watching her amused physiognomy before she briskly left the room. I analyzed my surroundings, pictures of babies, woman's insides, and men's internal structures were plastered on every wall, and of course it bothered me. I was known to hate going to the doctor's office, so I took it into my best interest to stay as sanitary and cautious about the world and those around me. Unfortunately, my methods failed this one time. I gripped the table, letting my legs drape from the side, as a raven haired female opened the door and entered cautiously into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bui, and I'll be helping you feel better today." She gave a genuine smile, placing the clipboard on the counter next to the door, at which she closed it shortly after settling in. My nerves and stomach seemed to clench and knot up, while those light brown eyes searched for her utensils. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem, Edward-"

"-I apologize, but could you please call me, Ed. Edward makes feel like I'm in trouble." She giggled softly, snapping on the latex gloves before turning around to meet me.

"Sure thing, Ed." I sighed, averting my gaze towards the picture of a pregnant woman, holding her stomach while gazing absentmindedly at the horizon during sunset. Her hair blew elegantly, and for some logical reason I found the picture to be quite intriguing.

"Well... Lately I've been getting nauseous. I've been experiencing fatigue, _but-I-work-a-lot._" I assured her as she wrote down something on her clipboard. Placing my left index finger on my bottom lip, I slowly pushed it into my mouth, worrying the nail softly. "Umm... I just started to experience bloating, which is really bothering me, but the most annoying thing is..." I averted my gaze towards the doctor to find her watching me intensely. "I'm getting these pains in my lower back frequently, and occasionally in my nether regions. Albeit, I'm physically and mentally fit, my hip has been antagonizing the hell outta me, and I think I must have dislocated it or something." She placed the clipboard down, entwining her fingers the exact same way that bastard of a Colonel did, averting her gaze briefly to the floor before meeting mines once more.

"How long have these problems been occurring, do you know of?" She inquired.

"I would say for about two weeks now." She turned and quickly wrote something down on the paper that was bound by the wooden clipboard.

"And you say you've been experiencing nausea, fatigue, back pains, bloating, pains in your hip, and pains in your genitals?" It bewildered me how straight forward the doctor was, but I nodded in agreement while I answered with a yes. She dropped the pen on top of the clipboard, rotating her swivel chair until she met my gaze straight on. "I'm going to ask you a few personal questions, and I want you to know... That what we discuss right here at this very moment is our personal business. Therefore you can be as honest as you want, without worrying about this information leaking out to the world. Do you agree?" I rubbed my forearm nervously, nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Ed. When is the last time you've been sexually active with anyone, whether male for female?" I gulped at the question, my mind racing back to that very day.

_"-Coooooome on, don't tell me the Colonel is afraid. What happened to all that sex God shit you talked about! We're druuuuuunk, it's ooooooooookay." _

_ "Stop with the plaaaaaaying, I'm ready!"_

And to be honest I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready for him, albeit my body wanted it so badly and my mind was too disoriented to comprehend my actions until it was too late.

"Umm... Like 3 weeks ago." I answered. Blushing lightly as my voice cracked from the anxiety coursing through my body.

"Was it with a male or female?"

"Ma...Male." She smiled.

"You don't need to be nervous." She gave a smile and at the moment I was really needed something like that. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"How recently have you been experiencing vomiting and these pains?" She inquired, propping her elbow up on the arm of swivel chair, placing her chin firmly on the clenched fist, intently watching me.

"At first I was throwing up every three days? I think... But recently it's been almost everyday I find myself sticking my damn head in a toilet. And the pains just started to worsen a few days ago." She wrote down the newly divulged information, clasping her hands together yet again.

"Okay. We're going to give you a blood and urine test. I'll take some blood and a urine sample and test for any sighs of illness." She leaned forward, eyes hardening to a serious gaze. "I have an idea as what is eliciting these symptoms, and I'm sure you are thinking of the same thing. So I want you to go home, and research the symptoms you are having and report back to me tomorrow when the test is complete."

"Ok."

"As for now, lets get these tests started and complete, but I'm pretty sure that you will be fine. It could be lots of reasons why you feel this way." She smiled, grabbing a needle and cup labeled: E. Elric19 test A. "Okay... You decided... Urine test first or second?"

"First, cos I kinda got to pee right now." I answered honestly, taking the small white cup from her hand, while the doctor opened the door and extend her index finger towards the door across the hallway.

"That's the bathroom. I want you to pee in this cup, and next to the toilet is a small compartment. Place that cup in the hole, and return back here. Do not. I repeat, do not flush the toilet because, it's part of the policy for this test. You are allowed to wash your hands though."

"What happens if I flush the toilet?" I inquired, turning to meet her smile.

"If you do, I'll have to administer the test again." I nodded and walked across the hall, closing the door silently behind my body. A small mirror decorated the wall, right above the sink. The toilet stood isolated from the rest of the essentials of the restroom. I unzipped my pants, staring absentmindedly at the clear water swooshing in the bowl. Holding the cup under my manhood, I angled my shaft awkwardly above the cup, releasing urine into the cylinder, trying desperately not to waste any piss on my trembling hand. Once done I sealed the top closed, opening the small slot adjacent to the toilet, placing the cup in there before hastily redressing myself afterwards. Sighing as I washed my hands thoroughly, my eyes softened at the view of bags under my eyes, and the pale face that welcomed me.

"I see you're back." Doctor Bui stated happily, flicking the syringe right in front of my face playfully as I returned. I sat down in the chair adjacent to the examining table, stretching my arm out after I removed my coat to give the doctor access to my vein. She wiped the area with a sanitary wipe, injecting the needle slowly into the vein, withdrawing blood just as languidly. "Remember what I said, Ed.. Do the research and come back anytime you want tomorrow." I nodded, grabbing my coat before departing out the office and into the waiting room where Alphonse sat patiently.

.

.

.

.

"What did the doctor say?" Al inquired of me as I jammed my hands into my coat pockets, staring at the cement below my feet.

"She said come back tomorrow to receive the results to my tests-"

"-Tests, brother?" Alphonse turned to calculate me. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"She ran a few tests to see if anything was wrong internally that's all. Do we have any medical books at home, Al?" My golden eyes averted towards the metal suit's crimson orbs, watching him intently look into my eyes as we walked down the sidewalk towards our apartment building a few blocks away.

"Yes, I think so... Why you ask, brother?"

"_Tsk_. She said do some research of my symptoms, and see if they match up with what I think is wrong with me-"

"What do you think is wrong with you?"

"Ummm... I haven't came up with an idea yet." I lied, but what the hell. Unlocking the front door, I immediately found myself in the library, searching frantically for medical books. If what I thought was true, I wanted options. Plans! And definitely time to think things through. Grabbing a book labeled: _What Your Body Is Telling You. _I opened the first page, indulging myself in reading, while Alphonse rummaged through the other side of the bookshelf.

"What are your symptoms, Ed?" I looked up at my younger brother, from the chair where I rested abruptly returning my gaze back to the book.

_Pregnancy Symptoms:_

_Bloating_

_Fatigue_

_Cramps/ Pains (located in back, sides, or stomach)_

_Nausea_

_Slight fever_

_Preeclampsia/ high blood pressure_

_Hardening of nipples_

_Swelling of breasts_

_Bodily Excretion (unannounced/ uncontrollably)_

_Mood swings_

"Nausea, bloating, fatigue, pains in my back and..." I thought of my pain stricken penis, gulping before starting again. "And umm... Pain in other places." Al laughed slightly, grabbing a book from the shelf.

"If I wasn't smart, I'd say those symptoms sound like pregnancy symptoms, but I know that the way the male anatomy is structured, that's entirely impossible." I joined in his laughter, despite my own thoughts. There was a side of me that wanted to believe that I could be pregnant, while half agreed with Al.

_I'm a guy I can't conceive or even physically have a child. But things aren't entirely impossible like Alphonse claimed they were._

"You're right... I bet it's just a flu or possible cancer. You know those are also warning signs of those two things as well." Alphonse sighed, sitting down on the floor Indian style, opening the medical book before nodding.

"You're right, Ed. You could've had something at the party that elicited these problems." I averted my gaze towards the window, thinking of all the things I consumed: wine, rum, rum, and more rum.

_"What do you need, sir?" She forced a fake smile, and I evidentially noticed the gesture, but decided to act dumbfounded by her physiognomy._

_"Can I have that mug of rum?" She smiled, but slowly shook her head no, and to be honest it pissed me the fuck off! "What the hell you mean no?!" I exclaimed, feeling Colonel Dip Shit place his hand firmly on my shoulder._

_"Ed, I think you've had enough to drink." He cooed, eliciting me to snatch my arm away from his grasp, before giving the raven haired female a mincing glare._

_"I. Want. That damn drink. The least you could do is give it to me." I pouted, folding my arms against my chest cavity like a stubborn child, protruding my bottom lip for extra stubbornness._

_"Sir, this mug of Rum is contam-"_

_'Contam? What was she trying to tell me? Con...tam?...Con...tamin...Con...taminated? __**CONTAMINATED**__!'_

My eyes widened in incredulity as I had a sudden epiphany about my foolish mistake. Slamming the book closed in anger, rousing from the upholstery chair, turning to retreat to my room.

"Brother, where are you going?" Rubbing the back of my neck, I laughed nervously feeling that tantalizing sensation of pain attacking my body again.

"I'm going to bed... Doctor Bui wanted me to get plenty of rest since I haven't been able to sleep."

"Oh, well get some rest then, I'll bring dinner in to you when you awaken."

"Thanks Alphonse." I ascended the stairs, trudging down the narrow hallway on the second floor to my bedroom. Without comprehending my actions I found myself staring deadpanned in the mirror, after discarding my coat before pulling up my shirt. The slender skin over my abdomen, was still lean and perfectly toned. My eyes fell upon it, trying desperately to think of myself as a pregnant man.

_'Damn, Ed you're officially loosing your damn sanity.' _I mused, continuously staring vacantly at my stomach.

_It's physically impossible, but then again everything isn't __**entirely**__ impossible._

* * *

**This is the second chapter my new story! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, favor, follow... Do whatever you see fit. Until next time my bunnies ^.^**

**-Shadowcat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Officially With Child

**A/N: Chapter three has arrived! Well, school is starting up very soon, but I'll try to update the story once or twice a month if I can. Less then 11 days of summer left for me -_- So I wanted to get in a new chapter before, I begin school.**

**Hehehehehehehe! Lets make the best of the summer while I still can! ON WITH EDWARD AND HIS PROBLEMS!**

* * *

_Somethings are better left a secret, and this was definitely one secret I refused to tell. Alphonse walked with me down the road back home, frequently glancing in my very direction to see if my deadpanned stare had finally faltered._

_"Ed-"_

_"-Alphonse, not today. I don't want to talk about it." I retorted, carding my hair while, Al continued to antagonize me._

_"Brother, is what Roy said back there tru-"_

_"-Dammit Al! I said I didn't want to talk about what happened!" _

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_: Officially With Child

Once again I found myself staring vacantly at my stomach, only this time I stood in the men's restroom at Head Quarters. So many things bombarded my mind as I desperately thought of ways to make this work. Roy was a man of integrity, and evidentially what he and I did fell short of his morals. He lived to help and please others, which meant I became just another encumbrance to him, that possibly threatened his pride. Sighing languidly, I hastily fixed my shirt as the restroom door opened, revealing Hughes, who seemed just as astonished to encounter someone in the silent room.

"Hey, Ed... Wasn't expecting to see you here, everything okay?" I nodded nonchalantly. "I mean, I've been hearing some rumors that you and Roy aren't on great terms now." I migrated to the white brick wall, lolling against it as the bespectacled man analyzed me. For one thing Hughes was Roy's best friend and the most intelligent man in the district, so he didn't rely of trivial rumors. No, Hughes went to the main source to receive his intel.

"You could say that." I threw back at him, averting my gaze slowly towards the tile floor, vacantly taking in the scene before me.

"Anything I should know about?" I shook my head in disagreement, hearing the echo of footsteps proceed in my direction. Forcing me to face him, Maes watched my body tense, narrowing his eyes to search within my golden orbs for answers. "Don't lie to me, Ed. What's wron-" I smacked his hand away, grabbing my coat off the rack before hastily exiting towards Mustang's office... I knew that bastard had something to do with Hughes' little interrogation! Barging through the door, elicited Roy's eyes to dart upward towards my rapidly approaching person, while he languidly removed his glasses, smiling innocently at me. Alphonse sat on the couch, watching as I made way towards Colonel. A loud bang erupted into the air, startling Roy and Al, who gasped when my clenched fists forcefully made contact with the top of Roy's wooden desk.

"Dammit, Roy! I'm tired of you trying to use other people to find out information! It's none of your fucking business what I do! As a matter of fact, you said you didn't want to see me again!" I barked, bearing my teeth, when his onyx eyes hardened, letting my enraged expression falter slightly when his hands gripped both of mine.

_Oh how soft his hands felt._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fullmetal. I haven't told anyone to check up on you, cause you seemed perfectly fine... That is until Alphonse told me otherwise." My eyes widened in incredulity, slowly glancing over my shoulder to gaze vacantly at Al.

_He did what?!_

"Since you're here." Roy roused from his swivel chair, gripping my chin with his thumb and index, before turning my attention back to his narrowed eyes, as if he were calculating me. "Tell me yourself... Are you sick?"

"No."

"Upset?"

"No."

"Do you need time to think things through about the incident?" I yanked my body away from him, loathing this man for the hold he had on me.

I didn't need him!

_'Yes, you do'_

I don't want him!

_'Ed, you want him'_

I don't love this bastard!

'_Edward, you love him more than anything in the world'_

My child won't need him!

_'That's his child as well. Remember it takes two to create such miracles'_

"I don't need any handouts from you, bastard! I'm a grown ass man that can take care of himself-"

"-Why are you so distant now?" He inquired, folding his fingers together before lolling his lower half against the desk, waiting for my logical explanation for this sudden hatred towards him. "When I said I didn't want to see you, I told you I wanted it strictly work related if we ever were to encounter each other again-"

"-That's what I'm doing." I murmured, rolling my eyes to avert from meeting his solemn gaze.

"Ed, I apologi-"

"-Save it, Colonel." His stern gaze faltered before turning into desperation, at which he turned his head away from me. "First, you tell me to stay away from you, that I shouldn't show my face anywhere near you unless I'm giving my report... Is that correct?" He refused to acknowledge the question. "Then the very next day you expect me to accept your bullshit of an apology, all because you felt guilty for pushing me away. Am I right?!" He refused to answer yet again.

"Brother, what... What's been going on?" Roy roused from his position on the desk, carding his hair as he thought out a perfect escape from all the drama. My eyes stayed on the man: the father of my child.

"Fullmetal, why don't you tell your brother why we're in this situation, since you brought it up." He retorted, flopping down in the seat before looking up to intently stare at me. "I'm trying to be the bigger person here, yet you refuse to accept my apology... Does my heartfelt apology mean anything thing to you at all?"

"It doesn't mean more then the dirt I walk on, you bastard. I was devastated, and now I'm-" I stopped my sentence short, turning on my heels to depart. "-I'm only doing what you wanted Roy, goodbye-"

"-You can't get away that easily, Fullmetal. Tell me what's bothering you, and I'll fix it. I said I was sorry, and here you are pushing me away. Isn't this quite ironic."The last sentence wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, that elicited me to come to a halt, but soon after I regained the strength to continue. Leaving that bastard and my brother behind to deliberate. The envelope with my test results held tightly in my grip, as I stormed out of HQ, practically knocking over random people who stood in my way. I'd brought the test results with me, to show Roy in hopes of him letting me into his life as something more than a subordinate, but reality soon hit. Colonel didn't need to know anything about me or my body or even my child.

* * *

"_Ed, sit down." Doctor Bui announced as soon as I stepped foot into her office. Lounging in the recliner I watched the raven haired female smile at me, fumbling in a cabinet until she located what she searched for. Handing me the envelope, I stared absentmindedly at the white rectangular seal, averting my gaze upward to meet her smile. "Open it, Ed." Without any hesitation I complied, pulling out the paper at which my eyes frantically began to read the information:_

_Name: Edward Elric_

_Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Urine Test: positive_

_Blood Test: positive_

_Congratulations, Edward Elric, you have been pregnant for 3 weeks!_

_My mind immediately went blank at the newly indulged information. Me? Pregnant? By Roy?! I balled up the paper throwing it away nonchalantly, while Doctor Bui stared at me in awe._

_"Ed, why did you- Are you not excited about this?" I folded my arms firmly against my pectoral muscle, averting my enraged gaze at the door adjacent to me._

_"I'm suppose to be happy about having a baby, while I'm a fucking man?!" I spat, groaning into my open palms at the sudden realization that Roy was the father of my unborn child. "No one will understand."_

_"What won't they understand?" Bui inquired, slouching over on the desk, entwining her fingers, while those light brown orbs calculated my person. With my face still covered in shame, I shook my head, removing my palms languidly._

_"I don't want a child. It was something that I wanted to postpone until I decided to settle down with someone. I'm only nineteen! Working in the military, getting paid minimal wage, and most of that money goes to the apartment my brother and I are renting out, cos I refuse to sleep in the dorms." I rested my cheek into my calloused palm, shaking my leg nervously in subdue the fear in my heart._

_How would I tell Roy? Alphonse? Winry? Could I go for an abortion? Adoption? Anything! I didn't want to be tied to Roy in any shape, form, and fashion._

_"What about the father? He might be excited to find out you're pregnant, or is he not apart of your life?" I sunk into the chair, hating how she could easily see through me._

_"He's not in a relationship with me, and I intend on keeping it that way." I stated nonchalantly, rising from the seat at which I opened the door eliciting the raven to rise from her seat, before she ran towards my person to stop me._

_"I really think you should take the results with you. Maybe you might have a change in heart, because its better for a child to have both parents in their li-"_

_"-I'm sorry, but don't you tell me about having both parents in someone's life." I gripped the doorknob with tenacity, dwelling on how neglectful Hohenheim was on Al and I. I despised him. But here I stood, practically doing the exact same thing that he did to us. He left, but I'm keeping Roy away. "Wouldn't it be best if you raised the child together? Edward, you know that he needs to be in that child's life, even if you dislike him. That doesn't mean you need to get in an intimate relationship with him." She pleaded, caressing my back as I opened the door a little wider._

_"Whatever." I answered nonchalantly, stalking out of the office._

* * *

Now here I stood, on a slightly crowded street in Central on a Wednesday morning, with results in hand. Bui stopped me at the door, and managed to persuade me into at least thinking about letting Roy know, but I just couldn't. I didn't want him to get too attached to the baby, so when it came time for adoption (I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent human being), I didn't want him to be an encumbrance during the process. Getting drunk was a mistake: Getting drunk and hooking up with Mustang was definitely a mistake, but having his child? It still bewildered me. I'm astonished that this even happened, but why? Why me of all the other men in the world, I had to be the one carrying a baby inside me?! How in the hell do women do this and think its the most precious thing in the world?! Face palming myself I continued to walk down the street alone, occasionally hugging my body close when the wind began to stir. So all this time, a human was eliciting all my pain and suffering, yet the doctor thinks I'm going to keep it?! Someone else can raise it! I have plans at the moment, so this baby is only going to hinder them, which means I'll have to quit the military for a while. My eyes widened at the sudden epiphany, causing my hands to attack my abdomen and try desperately to claw away at the slender flesh to no avail! "Get out of there, you little fuck face!" I growled, refusing the acknowledge the few bewildered glances that pedestrians directed at me.

I looked around cautiously, panicking as the pain returned in my lower abdomen. I couldn't do this on my own, but I refused to have Roy help me! It's his fault I'm in this mess in the first place! Letting my right palm lightly touch my stomach as if it were a deadly creature inside, I slowly began to calm my hyperventilation just enough to focus of my options and plans for the future. I wasn't keeping the child and that was my final most definite answer. I feel like I'm carrying the spawn of Satan inside me, but Roy wasn't that bad really.

_Shit! He's practically made my life miserable, ever since I joined the damn military and been under his command. He's gives us outrageous missions, and always joking about my height! Making sure that Al and I were always okay when something happened during battle. He gave us a place to stay until we earned enough money to buy our apartment. Roy even gave me the most blissful experience of my entire life! I'd never had sex that good! It felt so right to be with him in such a way, as if he poured all his feelings and emotions into that one moment. He gave me a child. Our child._

My eyes softened at the information, but I refused to let my emotions get in the way, and evidentially the baby agreed. Slouching over while bracing my hands on my knees to stay upright, I regurgitated into the grass, practically gagging and wheezing as people walked by cautiously. I swear I'm going to murder that raven when I see him! Sliding my right hand nonchalantly down the side of my face, I gagged again retching more of my stomach acid and what seemed to be blood that accompanied my vomit this time.

_What the hell?!_

I took two small steps retching more into the grass, languidly turning my head to the West, noticing a man who approached my person hastily.

"Fullmetal!" I smiled slightly, taking in his person before, clenching my stomach to stop the bile from spewing out, but to no avail. I stumbled on the pavement, almost knocking over a felt civilians accidentally. Gripping my forehead, I tried desperately to regain my equilibrium before Roy reached my person, which didn't work quite well. He caught my body as I fell, but that didn't stop me from throwing up all over his uniform. He grimaced at the smell, picking my body up bridal style. With my left, I snaked it toward the back of his neck, tossing my right towards him until they were able to entwine. Roy came to an abrupt halt, turning my body, so that he held me (front to front), allowing my head to lay down on his shoulder as he made another start towards my apartment. The nausea subdued at his touch. "You could've taken the day off if you were sick, I asked you if you were." He announced, and I groaned to answer him. "You should be lucky, I came after you. I wasn't quite satisfied with you being that upset with me, so I came to apologize even more. But as I can see, you needed more than just an apology." I nuzzled into the nape of his neck, feeling his right hand caress my back as he walked. "I'm worried about you, Ed." He felt so soft. Reaching into my pocket, Mustang found the key to my apartment, unlocking the door before taking me inside. The cool breeze of air attacked both our bodies, which didn't bother me as much as if did Roy; for I was burning up from all that vomiting.

"Thanks." I mused. Watching his onyx eyes dart towards me, after he laid my body down on the couch. Mustang stood before me, still covered in bile, while my front matched his, since some smeared on mine as he carried me home. Crouching down next to the couch, the raven migrated his fingers into my blonde locks, carding my hair languidly.

"You know you can tell me anything. Don't just leave angry like that, okay?" I rolled my eyes, staring vacantly at the window until he gripped my chin, and turned my attention back towards him, while continuing to card my hair with his other hand. My golden orbs met a genuine smile. "I mean it Ed. I want what's best for you and Alphonse, so if something is bothering you, let me know."

'_Tell him about the baby, Ed! Tell him now it's the perfect opportunity!'_

"Colonel, I'm-" My sentence fell short. He gawked at me, as I slammed my lips against his. I knew my breath mostly likely smelled from the vomiting I did, but to my surprise he didn't push me away. In fact he pulled me closely, deepening the kiss. I couldn't tell him, not right now. Possibly never. Biting his bottom lip, I groaned feeling his nimble fingers migrate under my shirt, trailing up the slender flesh. Gripping my side with tenacity, Roy pushed harder, sucking my tongue while I snaked my left hand around his neck and pulled his body towards mine. The kiss became more passionately. My tongue fretting with his, with occasional sucks every now and then. Feeling the shirt rise more on my body, I didn't stop him. Harsh breaths of air exploded from our nostrils, our bodies heating up with want and desire. I braced my calloused palm against his pectoral muscle, sucking his tongue until he pulled away slowly, eliciting a whimper from my slightly parted lips. He averted his gaze to the floor, albeit his hand still rested on my side, at which I knew he was debating if we should take this to the next level. Then it all came back. The drinking. The need! The desire! The sex!

_No regrets, on my behalf but to Roy, it affected him more._

I removed my coat, and crossed my arms in a 'X' shape, languidly discarding my shirt underneath leaving my upper body bare. It wasn't to enhance or persuade Mustang to hit third base, it was more of my way of saying: I'm about to take a shower because I smell, but people interpret things differently.

"Ed..." I averted my gaze towards Roy, taking in how glazed over his eyes were. Filled with lust and insecurity. I smiled slowly.

"Roy, we d-"

"-Ed, I _want_ you." My eyes widened at his words, taking in the seriousness displayed on his face. I shook my head no in a concerned manner.

"We can't." He leaned forward kissing the nape of my neck slowly, dropping a sloppy kiss here and there. My body shuddered, heating up rapidly. "Mmm... Roy, we can't... Alphonse might-" His lips silenced mine, and like an idiot, I melted into his kiss. Tongue pushed against the other for dominance, but he evidentially won, since I was still weak from the nausea. His right hand came back to life, slithering down my abdomen until it latched a hold of my pants, eliciting my flesh hand to grip his wrist with tenacity. Pulling away, Roy analyzed me. "Colonel, we...we can't go through this again." I pleaded, watching his onyx eyes avert towards the window adjacent to the recliner.

_What was this man thinking?! To be honest, I wanted him just as badly but, I had to think... That's exactly what got us into this bullshit in the first damn place! And I was still upset with Roy, fuck that whole helping me moment. I bet it was just a way to get into my fucking pants!_

The sudden epiphany enraged me. I pushed Roy away, hastily sitting upright on the couch, cringing at the abrupt pain that attacked my hip and lower back. My erection was slowly dying out, and to by amusement so was Roy's.

"What the hell, Fullmetal?!" He exclaimed, rousing to his feet where he stretched. Eyes intently watching mine in disappointment, but the fire in my golden orbs showed anger.

"You bastard! The only reason you helped me out, was so you could have sex with me, then push me away like your other catches!-"

"-Where in the hell did that come from, Fullmetal?!-"

"-Don't play dumb, you know you had this planned out, that's why you're over here, _right_?! That's why you claimed you came to check up on me and apologize!" I watched the raven whip around to head towards my front door, leaving me lying on the couch watching after him. Grabbing the doorknob with tenacity, the raven clenched his jaw, without even caring to clean up the mess on the front of his shirt.

"Damn, you're an idiot, Edward Elric." He murmured. Glancing over his shoulder to take in my confused physiognomy. "I wonder why I even care about you sometimes. This...it wasn't suppose to happen-"

"-yeah, like the first time when you clearly wanted it too!-"

"-Stop it! Fullmetal, just _stop_ it!" I gawked at him, watching the raven pant for breath, too enraged to even maintain a normal breath. "I would never use you as some fuck toy. Never in my life could I hurt you that way. I'll admit, this is my fault that we almost..." He grabbed the doorknob harder, averting this gaze to the floor. "...Ed, you do something to me, that no one else can. I...I can't. We can't be around each other alone. I think it'd be best if you were relocated under Hughes' command-"

"What?! Colonel, what are you saying?!-"

"-I'm saying, that I need some time away from you, Fullmetal. Obviously, staying out of my sight isn't helping, since you show up in my office almost every other day with a report. So I'm transferring you to Maes, I'll have the paperwork given to you tomorrow." He opened the front door, solemnly staring into my eyes as he murmured something inaudible for me to hear, closing the door behind him as he departed. I was astonished. I'm being transferred! Clenching my stomach to hold in the bile, I scurried into the nearest bathroom, throwing up into the bowl before storming out to grab a vase, after I managed to regain my strength which took a good 10 minutes. I chucked it against the wall, letting my bangs faltering in front of my enraged eyes. Clenching my fists, I grabbed the coffee table with my left hand, slamming my automail into it until the glass bursted everywhere. Running into the kitchen I grabbed every plate, Roy ever gave us chucking those against the wall, or on the floor, watching the glass shatter everywhere! I knocked the chandelier down! Broke the dinner table, punched several holes through the walls and tv. Practically destroyed my entire home. Staring at the door, I bared my teeth, clenching my fists even more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU, BASTARD! I DON'T NEED YOU, I HAVE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE! YOU THINK IT'S IN MY BEST INTEREST THAT WE STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! FOR ONE, IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR FUCKING CHILD TO UNGRATEFUL SHIT! I WANT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE FUCKING WORLD! AND I LOVE YOU, ROY! I-" They came. I tried the stop the tears, but they rolled down the brink of my eyes, trickling down my rosy cheeks. Hugging my body close, I lolled against the wall, slowly siding down it until my butt met the floor. I hated this feeling. The feeling of longing for someone who clearly didn't want you in return. This was why I hated the Colonel. I hated the stupid shit he did, to irritate me, only to then apologize like it would change anything. Clawing away at my abdomen again, I growled at my stomach. "AND YOU! You're exactly like him, causing my life to be a living hell! I hate you too!" The tears kept coming, that is until the front door opened, revealing a very shocked, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and my brother, Al.

"Ed, you're what?!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, this whole time you were... Pregnant?" Alphonse inquired cautiously, watching me closely as I stared vacantly at the wall across the room from me. Hughes, carded his hair pondering on the situation until he finally found the perfect thing to say.

"Well, congratulations to both of you! I bet Roy's excited, and to think you two actually hated each other only to hide the big-"

"-Don't. You. Ever. Mention his name around my ever again." I ordered, refusing to meet anyone's bewildered gaze. "That sorry excuse of a bastard, and I aren't happily dating... We never will.-"

"-Brother, when... When did all this occur?" I slouched over on the couch, watching Hughes intently analyze my person in my peripheral vision.

"At the Military Awards after party. We were drunk when we hooked up, and now he wants to stay away from me in hopes of it not occurring again-"

"-Do you regret being intimate with him? I mean now you both have a baby involved, and Roy's the type of man who will help you the best that he can-"

"Yes, I'm starting to regret getting involved in this fucked up situation. I'm not keeping the baby, so it won't matter anyway." They both gawked at me.

"Brother why?!-"

"-Because, Al! I can't raise a child on the income that I have, and then I'll have to leave the military so I can rest up. We can't live off of one check, Alphonse you know this-"

"-Then move in with Gracia and I." Hughes stated abruptly, eliciting my attention to avert towards him. All three of us sat on the couch, each interrupting the sentence differently. I shook my head.

"No. No no. No. We can't bother you with our prob-"

"-Don't start, Fullmetal. If you need anything I'll help, and Roy will definitely do his best to-"

"-Enough of Roy! He doesn't know about the damn baby! And he won't know, because you two won't tell him! I don't want him getting attached to it, so when I finally put the baby up for adoption, he won't be able to stand in my damn way!-"

"-That's ridiculous, brother. Colonel has just as much of a rate to know, and make the decision as well-"

"-He's right, Ed. Roy's been wanting to have a child for years now, and here's possibly his only chance of ever getting his wish." I roused from the couch.

"He can keep the baby, if he signs up for custody." I glanced over my shoulder staring at both of them. "I refuse to raise this little monster. I'm tired of, it and it's father for all the hell their putting me through!-"

"-Edward, you can't be serious?! You're going to abandon your own child, and just walk out on it like that?!" Hughes exclaimed. Furrowing his eyebrows towards the center of his forehead in outrage. His words struck something deep within my heart.

_"Mama, where's dad going?" Five year old, Edward inquired, tugging softly on his mother's dress as his estranged father, Hohenheim stared back at the two little boys vacantly to Ed's recollection._

_"Oh, he's just leaving, but he'll be right back, sweetie." Trisha answered, kneeling down to pull Edward and Alphonse into a loving embrace. "Won't you, dear?" She inquired tenderly, not a hint of distress/ anger in her voice, as she glanced over her shoulder to meet Hohenheim's solemn gaze. She knew he didn't want to leave his family, and that he loved them all dearly, but of course, she would love and support him no matter what idiotic idea he chose to follow._

_"I'll see you later." And like that he was gone._

I felt taut, wanting to destroy the house again, but Alphonse had just transmuted everything back.

"I guess I'm exactly like him than." Departing to the bathroom, I found myself caressing my abdomen, indulging myself in the mirror before me.

_I was even starting to look like that man._

Gripping the counter's edge with tenacity, I squared my shoulders, loathing much I loved how Roy's hands ran down my hot body. His penis protruding my taut anus, despite preparation. Reflecting on all we've been through, loosing Roy could never compare.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Ed." I mused, staring into the mirror. "You can hold out for at least 8 months, and then the baby will be gone."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter then what I was hoping for but, at least I updated right? I'm working on another story while I was writing this chapter. I really didn't feel like updating, but since I had almost over half of this complete, I decided to finish it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know what to do.**

**TaTa.**

**-Shadowcat**


	4. Chapter 4: Suicidal Intentions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did... Alphonse would have magically received his body back without Ed having to give up his alchemy. Just be glad I don't own it XD

**A/N: Updating because, a lot of people have started to follow/favor and I constantly get email alerts XD**

**Thank all the wonder people who have followed and favored this story, apparently reading about a pregnant 19 year old male is very interesting... Yes. I'll admit, it's VERY interesting XD**

* * *

_"Boys, your father loves you... He just needed sometime to think and he'll be right back." Twenty-six year old, Trisha Elric announced tenderly, languidly descending to the floor, taken both young infants into her arms._

_"Mama, how long will dad be gone, cos Al wanted to play catch?" Edward inquired, refusing to take his eyes away from the windowsill. The two Elric brothers sat together, large eyes analyzing the outside world around them. "Hopefully, he comes back before dinner." Trisha smiled, her loving expression adorning her face with such grace that only she could provide._

_"Hopefully, dear... Hopefully."_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Suicidal Intentions _

But he didn't come back. In fact he stated gone, my entire life! A loud boom erupted into the silent bathroom, my clenched fists slamming against the marble countertop. My dull eyes avert towards the mirror, just the thought of me walking away hurt... But I had no choice, the baby had to go! I gripped the countertop with tenacity, cringing at the sharp pain attacking my hip. I'm not ready for a baby, and I truly don't want kids now.

Roy's child. It's Roy's child that I'm carrying, and I don't want it! I can't take the pain! But I don't want to walk away, I don't want to turn my back on someone who truly needs me more then anything. But I have no choice. A baby will slow me down, and Roy's too much into his pride to admit that we did something. I'm nothing more than a fuck to him. I mean nothing to him, and what happened 3 weeks ago meant nothing. The heated encounter was attained only out of pure boredom and being deprived of sex for far too long. I'm a fool if I keep a baby created during a one night stand, who ultimately might not live to see either of its true parents. It's better if I give it away now, before it gets attached and I decided to run away. I'm not a coward, and I'm damn sure as hell not some fuck toy in anyone's factory. Eyes half way closed, mouth slightly agape, I groaned inwardly at the pain as it intensified.

"STOP IT, DAMMIT!" I exclaimed, glaring at my abdomen through the mirror's reflection, but the pain persist. Hell, it's just as stubborn as I am. My grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, hand trembling as I screwed the top off. My body convulsed, a wry smirk curling up my lips, as the bottle drew closer to my lips, the strong aroma burning my nostrils and setting them aflame. The door opened, at which Hughes gawked at me, eliciting the bottle to slam on the counter to hide what my recent intentions were going to be.

"Ed?... Wh-Where you seriously about to drink rubbing alcohol." He inquired, clenching his fists as my eyes averted towards the white tile floor, until I gasped at how abrupt he gripped my collar forcing me towards his enraged face. My eyes widened in incredulity, noticing a faint tear trickle down his cheek. "Ed, what is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't going to drink it." I murmured sarcastically, cupping his hands to release myself from his grasp. The bespectacled man, clicked his tongue against his teeth, evidentially unimpressed by my attempts to hide the fact that I was about possibly kill myself and the baby right alone with me. "Are you done?" I inquired sarcastically, watching intently as the man folded his arms against his chest cavity.

"Why are you acting like this? It's so out of your character... Is this your way of trying to get Roy's attention?-"

"..." Gazing absentmindedly at the open bottle, my hand gripped the side of the counter, pondering on what possessed me to even conjure up the idea. Was I loosing my mind? Did Roy have that much of a hold on me?! Was I going weak?! Was this the part of me that I possessed deep inside that I tried to detain? Was there a part of me that actually wanted to end the baby's life, without caring if I died along with it?

"Edward, I think you need to get help." He stated nonchalantly, resting his palms on my taut shoulders, my eyes languidly moving to meet his. He pursed his lips, pulling my body into his front, embracing my body into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, Fullmetal. Gracia and I will help you raise this baby, don't make any drastic decisions like that ever again. Just keep the baby, okay? If you can't adjust to parenthood in a month after its born, and if Roy doesn't want it... I'll take the baby. Elicia wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister." He leaned down, placing his chin on the top of my head, his breathing slowly as my hands draped at my sides, eyes staring vacantly at the white wall adjacent to us. The pain subsided, and a wave of emotions waved over me. A simple touch stopped the pain effortlessly... All it wanted was love. Hughes caressed my back as I convulsed, loathing how all I had to do was love the baby, and that's how bonds are created, but I didn't want a bond with it. I wanted to hide what I'd done from the world, and continue to move on with my life like nothing every happened between Roy and I, cos he sure as hell was doing a fantastic job doing it so why couldn't I? "Just give it a chance, Ed. Let it love you." I buried my face into his chest, clenching his military coat into my tight fists, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

'_Dammit! Don't cry! Man up, Edward Elric'_

"I...I don't know...if.. if I can." I struggled to announce through sobs, feeling the intelligence official pull me in closer.

"Yes, you can, and Gracia, Alphonse, and I will be here for you. I'll help you raise this baby. Al will help... Roy will help. Fullmetal, you have to let someone love you first, and you need to stop closing yourself up in this shell that you're in."

"Why do I have to?! IM TIRED OF BEING HURT BY PEOPLE WHO PRETEND TO LOVE ME, BUT ONCE THEIR DONE, IM THROWN AWAY LIKE TRASH!" I pulled away from Hughes, watching his solemn gaze intently, gulping down saliva to quench my thirst. "...I don't want to put this child through that pain. I can't love it. I just can't, so why pretend to, cos eventually pretending will end, and reality will hit. Leaving me looking like the bad guy in the situation, I'm not going to set the baby up! I DON'T. WANT. IT!" I stormed towards the exit, pushing pass Hughes who gripped my automail, eliciting a jolt through my body at the abrupt halt. He shook his head in disappointment when I turned to met his physiognomy, and I knew I was nothing more than a screw up.

"Is this because, your father walked out on you, and your brother? Is that why you fear raising this baby, because you believe it'll happen again and you'll follow in his footsteps?" I yanked my automail away, backing away from the man.

"You don't know a damn thing! So stop acting like you do!" I pointed my index finger at him accusingly, eyes wide in fear. The same fear that he knew was inside me heart. The fear of being just as estranged as Hohenheim was towards my own child, and I knew there was a possibility I'd screw up and make things worse than they already are. "You don't know!"

"I know. And you can deny all you want, but when that baby is born, we'll all know the true... Probably sooner than that when you start to show-"

"-Don't you dare tell anyone!" I snarled, lolling dependently against the front door, while Alphonse watched the scene from the entrance way of the kitchen.

"I won't tell, it's not my business too, but you will. You'll drive yourself crazy trying to hide the infidelity, when all you have to do is come out and say you made a mistake sleeping with Roy and as a result your having a baby. Then again knowing you, you'll ignore me and have the baby without anyone's knowledge, to see that the baby looks exactly like Roy-"

"-Shut up! Shut up, you don't know anything! Say that again and I'll...I'll punch your face in...you, know it all Colonel!" My hand fumbled with the doorknob as the tears blurred my vision, until I managed to open the door, dashing out into the world around me, running away from the truth denying it all the way to hell. I ran and kept going, ignoring the people who arched eyebrows and followed my person, but I didn't care. I didn't even know where my legs were taking me, I just kept going wind blowing in my face, eliciting the tears to pour from my eyes.

_Why were they attacking me?! What did I do wrong?! _

I stopped abruptly in the road, averting my gaze towards the rapidly approaching car, watching the driver gawk at me, slamming on breaks but the car continued to rush towards me. I froze like an a deer stuck in a car's headlights, my mind went blank.

_Isn't this what I want?! This is what I asked for, right?! _

I could easily use alchemy and stop this car, but I couldn't find the strength to do so.

_I wanted this! I wanted to die! I needed to die to truly run away from all the pain! _

"Hit me." I mused, closing me eyes patiently waiting for the vehicle to collide with my person, listening intently to the voices that screamed and shouted for me to move. The wind blowing through my hair at the sound of the driver, honking his horn for me to move, the screeching up the breaks and the smell of burning rubber filled the air around me.

_I wanted it._

"Fullmetal!" Someone exclaimed, right before I felt an excruciating pain.

* * *

Roy sat his desk, indulging himself in the mindless document, lolling forward against the wooden desk, shuffling the paper in his calloused palms. After going home and taking a much needed shower, and brushing of the teeth, he forced himself to return back to the office, wishing he'd done otherwise. The room was so quiet without anyone in his office to annoy the shit outta him.

"Fullmetal, hasn't dropped by to pick the paper up yet... But I did say come by tomorrow, knowing him he would have came today to be stubborn and to be the pain in my ass that he always is." Mustang announced aloud to no one in particular, bracing his elbows on the top of the desk, resting his cheeks in his open palms. The raven sighed nonchalantly, hating how quite the office was. Riza, Havoc, and Armstong let to go meet Falman at a cafe in Central, but it's been a while since they'd departed, and Roy was a very impatient man. Suddenly his office phone began to ring, startling the man who reached for the device placing hit firmly against his ear. "Colonel, Roy Mustang speaking-"

"-Colonel! You need to get here now! Ed's been hit!" Onyx eyes widened in incredulity, his breathing stopped all together, the pain tugging against his chest.

_Ed's been what?!_

"I'm on my way!" He slammed the phone on the dial, running out the office door, and out of the double doors of HQ, running down the street not knowing where the hell he was going. He continued to run, the sound of an ambulance's siren screeching down the street before him. He reared the corner, noticing the scene before him. Riza. Havoc. Armstrong. Alphonse. Hughes, and... Ed, who sat on the ground, crying out in agony. Roy made a start towards them, eyes locked on the blonde on the ground. "What the hell is going on?!" He inquired angrily, watching Armstrong remove his fists from the hood of the black car, watching everyone stare down at the Elric in pain.

"Colonel sir, it appears Chief tried to commit suicide-"

"-More like murder." Hughes mumbled, drawing unwanted attention to his person. Ed tried to stand, cursing aloud when the pain antagonized his body. "Luckily, these three where able to stop the car and get him out the way just in time. Armstong stopped the car, but not before the front bumper made contact with Ed's right hip." Roy narrowed his eyes, averting his disappointed gaze towards his former subordinate, hating how he took a turn down the wrong path. Ed kept his eyes on the ground, so Roy crouched down next to him, turning his chin towards his onyx eyes calculating the young man before him. A crowd of nosy bystanders watched the scene, murmuring amongst themselves, but Roy was too transfixed by Ed to care about anyone around him.

"Tell me the truth." Everyone grew silence, Ed's golden eyes staring intently into onyx wanting to run away but he couldn't, since his hip was most likely broken. "I'm tired of playing games, Fullmetal. So tell me what's on your mind, and you can't run away so why would you want to end your life this way. You have so much to live for-"

"-No one understands what's wrong... You all think I'm crazy, I'm NOT CRAZY!-"

"-Prove it, because what you did was down right idiotic!" Havoc retorted, carding his trembling hands through his blonde locks, since he was the one who ran out in front of the car and pulled the boy out the way.

"I'll understand... Just tell me why, that's all I want." He pleaded to the blonde, hating that he'd just tried to kill himself all over a one night stand. That's the only logical reason he could come up with as to why, Edward would be so foolish. The blonde averted his gaze, shutting his eyes with brute force as the paramedics lifted his body off the ground, and placed him on stretcher, and all Roy could do was watch. "Please, just tell me."

"Why do you care?! I'm not your subordinate anymore remember-"

"What?! Colonel, Ed's-"

"Don't worry about that." Roy stated, placing his hand up in the air, eyes locked on those golden orbs. He knew there was something bothering Fullmetal, but what could that be? Is he mad that Roy doesn't want to be in a intimate relationship with him? Was it that he felt used by Roy? It was frustrating that he couldn't read the young man's mind, but he knew whatever persuaded him to do such an idiotic act, wasn't the best thing to do. Culminating clouds formed over head, while the doors closed, and the ambulance hastily made its way towards the hospital. Roy watched absentmindedly as it drove away hastily, eyes transfixed when he indulged himself in deep thought.

_He noticed a baby. A small baby clinging dependently to Ed's t shirt. _

_He knew it wasn't really there, in fact it terrified him, to see the ghostly figure that close and it bothered him that no one else saw it as well. Dark brown hair. Emerald eyes, and a face like his. _

"What the hell was that?" He mused to himself, rising from the ground before making a start towards the hospital, Hughes and Al following in pursuit. Rubbing his weary eyes, Roy decided that it was probably from him not getting any sleep due to work that he was starting to hallucinate. The crowd of people started to decreased, but the image of the baby continued to pester him. It looked exactly like Mustang! And to be honest, he thought of seeing Edward with the baby looked quite suiting. Walking down the street, the trio indulged in their own thoughts, but Roy knew one thing... Something had Ed's mind fucked up, and he wanted to know what! The boy could deny and deny, but he would find out the truth one way or another! The thought of the baby persisted, eliciting a faint smile to curl up his once pursed lips.

_He would love to have a baby; for it was one thing he always wanted as a child. The only problem that occurred was... What did that baby have to do with Ed? Could there be a possibility that that was Ed's baby... But if it was, why did it look like him? _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I almost killed Ed and the baby, but I didn't. Follow, favor, review. And everything's about to get real.**

**Until next time my peoplz!**

**-Shadowcat out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N: I've had the worse case of writer's block in my opinion. I'm forcing myself to write, but I guess it worked! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Roy gawked at me eyes glistening, nose inflamed with rage and/or sympathy. Without consideration, he grasped the helm of my grey shirt, and snatched me forward. I gawked at him, hands limp at my sides, growing taut under Roy's intense glare._

_"A...A baby?" I averted my gaze, not wanting to hear such words. Not wanting to see Mustang's face as he uttered the grotesque word that burned deep into my mind. "How long?" I refused to acknowledge him. Roy thrusted forward, throwing me on the bed with brute force, more than what he'd hoped too. The hospital bed slammed against the wall, Hughes instinctively coiling an arm around Roy's forearm. His eyes alert and astonished, the bespectacled man pushed his glasses upward, before sighing languidly. Roy clenched and unclenched his fists, his onyx eyes hardening as I laid distorted before him. After being thrown, my left leg and right arm draped over the edge, head leaning against the wall for support, and frantic breathing ensured that I was hyperventilating or having an anxiety attack. "Dammit, Edward! How long?!" _

_"..."_

_"TELL ME NOW!"_

_"Three weeks." Roy pursed his lips, averting his gaze in fear that he'd actually do something he'd regret. _

_"As of now, you are excused from the military." I bared my teeth at that statement, ready to counter him but Roy cut my sentence off. "You can't be pregnant and in the military. You are not allowed on the premisses, so consider yourself an average citizen of Amestris." Roy looked over his shoulder and stared vacantly at the mother of his- No, father... Ed! I clenched my fists, worrying my bottom lip as a few tears began to flow. "I'll be there for my child, Ed whether you want me to or not. But hear this." Roy's eyes hardened, his eyebrows furrowing to the center of his forehead. I just analyzed him through tear filled eyes in anticipation. "I don't give a damn who you are to my child, if I find out you tried to hurt that baby again... I'll make you pay." Roy stalked away, slamming the door behind him. Hughes rubbed his temples and smiled halfheartedly. Laying a hand delicately on top of mine the intelligent man took me into an embrace._

_"Ed, everything's going to be fine. Roy, really does care about you, and his child. Please, don't do something that idiotic ever again." I languidly wrapped his arms around Hughes, and cried some more._

_"I ha...hate the...these fucking hormones!" _

_"Don't we all." Hughes countered with a pleasant smile on his face._

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Revelation

Roy, Hughes, and Alphonse walked towards the hospital, but Colonel Lieutenant Maes Hughes felt quite uneasy. Ed just tried to murder his own unborn child, and if Roy were to found out it'd be worse. "Ummm, Roy. There's something you must know about Ed." The trio came to an abrupt hiatus, Roy staring into Hughes's eyes intently as if calculating him. Alphonse on the other hand, shook slightly but without him being in his human body, no one could decipher his exact emotion (but Hughes did).

"Hughes, please can it wait?" Roy inquired, carding his right hand through his black hair. I mean, I want to check on Fullmetal and make sure that everything is alri-"

"-Fullmetal isn't alright! He's going through something that you need to know ASAP." Roy perked up his left eyebrow, but nodded his head obediently.

"Fine. What's wrong with him?"

"Ed's pregnant... With your child, Roy." The raven stared deadpan at Hughes for a moment then snickered at that, but the stern look on Hughes' face changed his physiognomy quickly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Colonel sir. He told us himself and even showed the pregnancy test from Dr. Bui." Alphonse added, glancing over his metal shoulder towards the hospital in the distance. Roy gawked at the cement below his feet, the images of that small infant bombarding his cluttered mind!

"I...I'm a dad?" Hughes smiled, and nodded his head in assurance. Roy's lips curled up into a distorted smile. "I...I finally get my own child! I'm-" he froze when the sudden epiphany forced itself to be known. Clenching his trembling fists, his once content expression changed to a more enraged demeanor. "Ed tried to kill my child." Hughes gawked at him, but knew then Roy was about to snap.

* * *

_"What happened?!" Greed exclaimed, shoving Envy against the wall after 3 weeks of interrogation. "All you had to do was give the drink to the Flame Alchemist! Why do you have to be so stupid?!-"_

_"-That pipsqueak snatched the drink away from me! I can't help it that the wrong person drunk it!" Envy growled at his brother, digging his fingers into Greed's flesh. Body against the wall, the shapeshifting homunculus, a nimble and quite aggressive creature, shoved Greed away._

_"Enough!" The two stopped in their bickering, turning their attention towards Father who groaned in annoyance. "So the kid happened to drink the alcohol instead?" Envy nodded to his father's inquire. "You know, that's not bad. I'm looking forward to seeing how he can handle giving birth to the next homunculus." The old man smirked._

* * *

I jumped, startled to see Roy, Alphonse, and Hughes appear into my hospital room. Clutching the sheet closer, I intently watched Roy walked towards me, his hands forming two fists. "You're pregnant, are you?" My eyes widened, but I quickly averted my gaze, gasping for breath when the raven forced me to look at him. "You are pregnant."

"Don't talk to me like you care! I don't need you!-"

"-If you're having my baby, I should be able to do whatever the hell I want!" He snapped, baring his teeth as my eyebrows furrowed towards the center of my throbbing forehead. "I... This is the only family I have Ed." He stated innocently, skillfully maneuvering his hand over towards my stomach. I flinched at the touch, averting my gaze to hide the blush, when he languidly caressing my abdomen. Hughes smiled, Alphonse sat against the wall making 'awww's'. I didn't want anyone touching me there. I loathed when I found myself soothing that child! The moment seemed so innocent, so lovely, but in my mind I didn't want this. Evidentially, one of them told this bastard about the baby, and suddenly the baby shifted and kicked.

"Stop it!" Roy gawked at me, a crocked smile curling up his lips.

"The baby kicked! It kicked!" Hughes arched an eyebrow, hastily making a way towards us, and Al soon followed.

"The baby what?!" Roy removed his hand, glancing over his shoulder to meet Hughes' confused physiognomy. Roy became taut, his eyes darting towards mine, but I panting for breath, and another kick occurred. I screeched out, arching my back as Hughes held me down, his eyes frantically searching for an answer. "How many months are you, Ed?" I gasped for breath, sweat beading, lips trembling as I tried desperately to form words.

"Th...three...weeks!" Another painful hit attacked my body. Roy watched in amazement, his eyes fixated of my stomach. Hughes ran towards the wall, pressing the emergency button next to the door.

"You're too early in your pregnancy to feel the baby kick." Hughes announced, adjusting my body so that I could sit upright. I gripped both sides of the bed rails, groaning when another surge of pain went through my body. We all watched the doctors rush into the room, each pushing Hughes and Roy out of their way, only to remove the sheets from me and gawked at what they saw. "What's wrong?!-"

"-Is the baby okay?" Roy inquired. The two military officers hastily made their way to the other side of the bed, each trying to decipher what the hell just happened. "Ed..."

"Is that even possible?" A nurse inquired.

"We all thought male pregnancy was impossible, and now we have another thing to add to the list." My golden eyes stared deadpan at the large lump in my stomach. I was dumbfounded, well maybe we all were, but just the other minute ago, I wasn't showing!

"What the hell is going on?!" I inquired, gasping for breath as I sat up and rubbed the bulge. It was hard, unlike the feeling you get when you touch someone who's chubby. "WHY THE FUCK IS MY STOMACH LIKE THIS?!"

"Ed, it looks like your 3 months pregnant now." I gawked at the doctor, my hands coming to a brief hiatus upon my now plump abdomen. "As of how you went from 3 weeks to 3 months so quickly, I can't tell you that. However, this means your pregnancy is irregular and I want to run a few test."

Roy watched me intently, well my stomach for that manner.

"It might be that every week your body grows by a month." Hughes stated, drawing attention to himself. He pushed up the glasses on his face, jamming his hands into his pockets where they stayed. The doctor adjacent to him nodded his head in agreement.

"I too made that observation, but I'm more concerned about Edward. His body isn't made for conceiving a human child, and it's definitely not made to carry a rapidly growing baby either." Everyone watched as he spoke. Carding his fingers through his hair, the brunette sighed. "You body can't adjust that quickly, because at this moment your body just shifted to make room for the baby, that was only 3 weeks. If our observation is correct, at 9 weeks you'll be 9 months pregnant and that's scary-"

"-Why do you say that doctor?" One of his assistants inquired, and that one question that everyone in the room was thinking.

"There's a chance that Ed might die." My eyes widened. The doctor looked at me. "Like I said, your body is forced to adjust to a lot at once, and there's that possibility. It might happen during the pregnancy later on, or it might occur during birth since we don't really know exactly where the womb in located." I averted my gaze towards my stomach, clenching a handful of bedsheets in each. Roy's mouth agape, his eyes glistening at the news.

"Will the baby live?! Can you at least save him?!" Roy yelled, feeling Hughes grip his right shoulder. I refused to acknowledge the commotion around me, and the sad thing that made it all worse... Was hearing Roy become so distraught over me.

"We don't know. Will try to save both if we can. I can't see into the future-"

"-No! You will save him and my damn child!"

"Sir, we'll try all we can, but right now Ed needs some rest, since he only has 21 days to recover before another overwhelming 3 months are added." With that the doctors and nurses departed from the room leaving just the four of us. Roy was the first to speak.

"Ed, I'm so s-"

"-This is all your fault!" I yelled, feeling the tears poor from my eyes. "You did this too me! You're trying to kill me!-"

"-Ed, calm down." Hughes stated, pulling my body into a warm embrace.

Roy envied that. Inside he hated how Hughes could calm down Edward, but when he tried the blonde would always lash out at him. He didn't know that this would happen. If he did know the day of the party, Roy wouldn't have did what they did.

The raven just watched, feeling a tinge of pain plague at his heart. He could loose both his only child, and even his best friend, all because of a one night stand.

_It is my fault._


	6. Chapter 6: Changing Views

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! YAYNESS! Thanks for waitingXD HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WANTING!**

* * *

_I watched the young child run around the crowd of ignorant civilians, tears trickling down her face as she tried to grab people by the hand._

_"Momma?" Her wavy, shoulder length brunette hair swayed in the air, as she whipped around and frantically ran through the crowd. "Momma?!... Momma?!" Clutching the pink bunny closer into her small palms, she stood isolated from the citizens crying her eyes out, and no one gave a damn to see what bothered her. So I did._

_"Hey, kid." She continued to whimper and sniffle, ignoring my approaching person until I crouched down beside her, and gazed into her shimmering emerald eyes._

_She looked so much like Roy._

_"Momma!" She jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms protectively around my neck. I gawked at the child, pulling away as I analyzed her person. Her eyes were like mother's; her facial features like Roy; and her hair long and gracious like mine!_

_"What's your last name?"_

_"El...El-ric." She smiled, and I averted my gaze, knowing then actually who she was. "Momma?" I refused to look her way, rising to my feet as the young child grasped my pants leg into her palm, tugging on them to gain my attention. "Momma, are you mad at me?" My golden orbs darted towards her daringly, but I couldn't stay mad at that gorgeous face._

_"...No."_

_"Well... I love you momma. I hope you...love me. Riiiiiiiight?" I tsked, brushing the child off only to feel the 4 year old grasp my hand into her small calloused palm and smile genuinely. "Mommy loves me."_

_"..." I just walked forward into the darkness, listening to the light in my dark abyss chatter nonstop about nothing important. "Hey, what's your name?" I inquired, arching as eyebrow as she pulled the bunny closer toward her person._

_"Ryan!" I gawked at her, pondering on why the hell her parents would give her a name like that! Then I realized... I was her parent. "Ryan Trisha Elric, but momma... You call me, Tris."_

_"What does daddy call you?" Her bright smile abruptly turned into a frown, and the way her eyes sparkled became dull and depressing._

_"I...Momma, I don't have a... Daddy." She answered, sniffling as my golden orbs calculated her small person. I loathed how she looked exactly like that bastard of a father she had, but I decided I couldn't blame her for my misfortunes... It was Roy's fault, not Ryan's. "Momma...I-I'm cold."_

_"Let's go home than." I answered bluntly, carding my trembling fingers cautiously through her long brown hair, eliciting a smile to curl up my lips as she nuzzled into my leg._

_"I love Momma, very much!"_

_"And Momma loves you too, Ry-an."_

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Changing Views

"Can you make it to the car, Ed?" Alphonse inquired with concern, holding his arms out as I limped towards the awaiting vehicle, cane in hand. The tank top that I wore, exposed my now plump stomach to the world, proving my pregnancy to all the condemning people of this hateful world. I wobbled, relying fully on the cane in my automail, gritting my teeth when the baby kicked. Roy walked after me, his hand gripping my shoulder as I glanced over it and glared up at him.

"Stay here, Ed. I wanna help raise my child, and I know that you hate me, but I deserve to be there-"

"-You've done enough to me, Roy." I yanked my arm away, watching the raven gawk at me, before wrapping his arms around my waist, and began rubbing my stomach. The pain shot into my hip, and the way Roy held my body made me want to melt into his embrace. "Let go of me."

"No, please stay. Don't do this to me, Ed." I removed his hands, turning around to face him and I loathed how depressed he looked when he saw me... Saw us.

"I'm a one night stand _remember_. You don't care about me or my child!-"

"-Its my baby too! And since when is it _your_ child, you said you didn't want that baby!-"

"-I changed my mind, BASTARD! I DON'T WANT YOU! AND I DON'T WANT YOU IN IT'S LIFE!" Roy stared deadpan at me, his hands trembling as I backed away, sitting in the backseat as those onyx eyes hardened. "Just drive me to the train station, Havoc." I bluntly ordered, closing the door and watching Al slip into the seat, as Roy glared and began slamming his palm against the glass window.

"No! Ed! Don't leave me! Don't take my child away! Let me talk to you!" The car pulled off, and the raven ran along the side of the car, my eyes averting as he yelled for Havoc to slow down. The man looked at me through the rear view mirror and I scoffed at him, ordering the official to keep driving. "Edward! Please!" Slowly Roy began to fall behind, his feet tripping over the other as the car picked up speed. "Ed!" He lost his balance and fall onto the ground, his eyes glistening as he watched the vehicle pull away further and further. I leaned against the window, my left hand subconsciously caressing my round belly, and the way my child moved and kicked made my heart flutter.

"Mommy, loves you Ryan." I mused inwardly, feeling the kicking subside and a smile adorned my face.

* * *

"Ed, you sure about going back to Resembool?" Havoc inquired, grabbing my luggage into his hands. The blonde watched my stomach, his blue eyes averting towards mine when I groaned. "You okay?" I nodded, holding the bottom of my stomach while I limped over towards the train's entrance.

"Yeah, I fine." I hobbled, cursing under my breath when my legs gave way and I dropped to the ground.

"Ed!" Havoc ran towards me, holding my body close when the tears poured from my eyes. I covered my face in shame, blaming Roy for my mistake and for the way my body looked now. I'm 19 years old and pregnant! But I'm a fucking dude! I'm not suppose to have children, I get people pregnant and they have my kids! Havoc tried to soothe my convulsing person, rubbing my belly as Ryan kicked frantically. "I'm...I'm loosing it! I...I hate him!"

"Shhhhhhh, Fullmetal." Havoc stated, pulling my head into his chest, as I turned into his front sniffling. "Calm down in there, kiddo." I knew then that he was referring to my baby, but as everyone walked by and gawked at us, I realized that I was paying a price for that bastard! He let me get drunk! He took me into the bathroom! Roy had sex with me! His sperm is the reason why I'm like this now! Al just took it all in, and languidly I pulled away to have Al help me to my feet. "Let's get you on this train." I sniffled, wobbling onto the train, only to avert my gaze when the citizens gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"Is he pregnant?-"

"-Weirdo-"

"-That's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"I held he was having an affair with his commanding officer and ended up pregnant-"

"-I guess the rumors are true."

I groaned, plopping down in a window seat, admiring the view of the train station for some logical reason. My elbow bent, palm open, I rested my cheek into my hand, vacantly staring out the window as Alphonse accepted his seat adjacent to me. Havoc waved from the sidewalk, and I smiled, closing my eyelids to take a rest. "Brother?" I groaned in annoyance, glancing over at Al, only to smile at the small box of candy in his hand. "Riza wanted me to give you these."

"Oh."

"Roy, needs to be there for the baby, Ed." I scoffed, rolling my eyes nonchalantly and sighed.

"Fuck Colonel Bastard, Al! I don't need him doing a damn thing for me or Ryan! He's done enough damage already!-"

"Ryan?" I gawked at him, smiling once my golden orbs met his crimson ones.

"That's her name."

"Who's the baby's?" I nodded assuringly. "It's a girl?!" I shrugged my shoulders, listening intently to my younger brother sigh languidly. We were on our way back to the place where all the hell in my life occurred, and I was going to raise my child here where no distractions or unnecessary attention would hinder my child. We would be just fine without Roy, since I've practically raised Al all my life, I know how to handle kids.

"I don't need that shit full excuse of a man."

* * *

Roy worried his bottom lip, pen tapping a frantic rhyme on the wooden table top, as he groaned. He was enraged! Mostly pissed that Ed would just up and leave with his child without giving him a chance to have a say so. The bottle now half empty, stood proudly on the edge of his desk, and the 34 year old pursed his lips. He made mistakes, Roy understood that, but he wanted to love his child. He wanted to love Ed, and Roy wanted Ed to love him back. Lolling against his chair, the Colonel groaned, staring at the alcohol that enticed him strongly. He'd fucked a 19 year old at the age of 34, got the boy pregnant, and now his only child is in danger of dying and killing Ed in the process. A knock erupted into the air. "Come in." Hughes stalked inside, stuffing his hands into pockets before cautiously approaching Roy's person.

"Drinking on the job?" Hughes inquired, arching an eyebrow at his colleague. Roy narrowed his eyes, watching Hughes sit in the leather upholstery before him.

"If you're here to lecture me, I'm not in the fucking mood." The bespectacled man, entwined his fingers watching Roy stare at him before he scoffed yet again.

"I never came here to lecture you... You did nothing wrong in my eyes." Roy leaned forward, resting his arms on the top of the desk, his curtains closed to prevent light from entering into his world. "I mean you made a mistake getting drunk and hooking-up, but as for the reason why Ed's going through this adversity you had nothing to do with that."

"But, Ed thinks I do."

"Ed's afraid Roy." The man rose from his seat on the leather couch, and nodded his head assuringly. "He's only 19, he has a child, and the doctors just told him there's a chance he might die. Just give him time-"

"-Yeah, time so he can give my kid away to complete strangers! If he's so afraid of having the baby, why does he keep pushing me away when I'm trying to help him! I love him, Hughes! I really do." Roy slammed his hands down on the desk, rising to his feet before cursing under his breath.

"And he loves you, Roy. It seems that Ed just has a different way of showing said love." Roy rubbed his temples, grabbing the bottle of vodka, at which Hughes knocked the alcohol out of his calloused palm. "That's the same thing that got you into this mess in the first place!"

"Get out!"

"..."

"Get out of my office, Hughes." Roy spat, grabbing his military coat into his hand and stormed pass the intelligence official, his shoulder slamming into the others. The bespectacled man grabbed Roy whipping him around at which the flame alchemist shoved Hughes against the couch, pinning him down before growling inwardly. "Ed has my child! I'm going to love that baby whether he wants me too or not! I'm going to be the best father that I can be, and a great husband too!" Roy narrowed his gaze, but Hughes seemed dumbfounded by the man's abrupt outburst.

"What?!"

"I'm gonna marry Ed! That way he'll see that he's not a one night stand, and I'll love him right!" Still pinned, Hughes thrashed around, groaning inwardly once Roy rose off of his person. Mustang flopped onto the other couch, slapping his hand against his throbbing forehead and groaned towards the ceiling. "I care so much that it hurts."

"I know." Hughes assured him, rising from the couch until he noticed something glistening upon Mustang's slightly pink cheeks.

_Roy was crying._


	7. Chapter 7: Extra Company

**A/N: Hey! You've missed me? I feel bad for not updating but it's okay. I did now! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA!

* * *

_The sun hot, and my skin glistening in sweat. Great old Resembool, how I truly can't say if I miss you or not._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_: Extra Company

The train came to a hiatus in Resembool after a 3 days ride, and slowly I made my way off the train. Winry and Pinako hadn't been notified ahead of time about this unsuspecting arrival, and I truly hadn't thought to call them to make sure that it was okay... That is until now. I was fat. Round. Fatigue all the damn time! And I had these weird urges to piss every 5 seconds! I throw up everything I ate, and Ryan kept me up at night with all that damn kicking and moving she does (still not sure if its a girl/boy, but I'm saying its a she). Alphonse carried the luggage, while I was dependent on my cane to get me from one place to another, until I noticed a telephone booth. Jamming my left hand into my infamous red coat, I scavenged for a coin, throwing the metal into the slot before hastily dialing the Rockbells.

_Ring. Ring._

My nimble digits tapped a faint rhyme as the constant ringing bellowed in my ear. The booth felt cluttered and cramped, something it normally didn't feel, but since I was pregnant now I guess that makes sense.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello, Rockbell household, how may I help you?" I smiled at the sound of Winry's voice cooing inside my ear, she always knew how to cheer me up, even if it was never intentional.

"Hey Winry, it's me Ed-"

"-Ed?! It's great to hear your voice again!" She yelped, eliciting a faint blush to coat my face. "Wait a minute!...You're just now calling us?! We've been worried about you two since you left, and now you wanna call?!-"

"-Winry, I-"

"-Let me see you and I swear this wrench hasn't been thrown or smacked against someone's head in a really long time!-"

"-Winry, listen to me." I stated, intently listening to the girl sigh languidly and murmur an okay. "We're here in Resembool now, and we kinda need a place to stay for a while-"

"that's fine it you guys want to stay here, and when you say for a while-"

"-That doesn't matter right now. Thanks though for taking us in." I stated, my right hand caressing my round belly as Ryan kicked occasionally. I could just imagine what she'd look like when she's born. Hopefully she'll resemble me and not that degrading father of hers! "I...I have another question."

"What, Ed?"

"Ummm...Do you have any room for extra company?-"

"-You brought someone with you?-"

"-You...can say that-"

"-What's that suppose to mean, Ed?" I face palmed myself, groaning deep within my throat, as she continued her little investigation.

"You'll understand when we get there okay. I'll talk to you then."

"Okay, fine."

"Bye."

"Bye." I placed the phone on the dial and stared vacantly at the digits before turning around to face my brother. Alphonse shifted his weight upon his feet and reached me my cane, at which I took it thankfully. It bothered me that I not only had to face Winry and explain everything, but I also had to figure out how I was going to give birth to my baby! _Damnit! How can I actually have this damn baby if I don't actually have a fucking vagina?!_ I groaned, wobbling down the dirt road of Resembool, the sun beaming down on us as we walked. Alphonse didn't utter a word and neither did I, since it seemed kinda awkward talking to a pregnant teenage boy about his baby daddy.

"You know, Ed...What would Winry think about you having Roy's child?" Alphonse abruptly inquired of me, my golden orbs darting towards him as those crimson eyes stared back at me. The crowd of pedestrians walked around us, once we came to an abrupt hiatus in the center of the marketplace, and of course people noticed my stomach. It wasn't that people knowing about my pregnancy bothered me, it was the fact that they gawked and conversed about me behind my back! I've never been to one to take rumors lightly.

"She said it was fine-"

"-Brother, did you actually tell her that you were pregnant?" He retorted, knowing that I hadn't. I punched his armor suit with my automail, a sly smirk adorning my face languidly.

"Winry loves babies! I'll be fine, she wouldn't h-" I yelped, collapsing to the ground as a wrench smacked against the back of my head, which astonished me and Alphonse!

"Edward Elric!... Alphonse!" I groaned, clutching the tender flesh with tenacity as the enraged blonde behind me growled as she stormed towards us. I sat Indian style on the dirt road, cursing inwardly before averting my narrowed gaze at Winry Rockbell as she bent over and grabbed her lucky wrench. "I told you once I saw you, this wrench would go right against your head." She huffed, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she pursed her lips and crinkled her nose in a nasty manner.

"Dammit, Winry! I'm sorry! Shit, take it easy will you?!-"

"-Why should I, Ed?! You haven't called! Then you come back unsuspected! Now you tell me not to get angry!" She barked, as I barked back, but the argument ended abruptly when Ryan kicked profusely, eliciting my eyes to dart down towards my abdomen. Winry's eyes followed soon after. "...Ed, are you pregnant?" I blushed, worrying my bottom lip as those crystal blue eyes glistened before me. Her once taut body language began to slump, and a confused physiognomy was then conveyed upon her face.

"...Sur...Surprise?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, watching sweat trickle down her face and next thing I knew, Winry was out cold.

* * *

"Edward, you're having a baby?" Pinako inquired, adjusting her bifocals while I lolled against the couch made of leather upholstery, with my right leg crossed over the other. My automail glistened in the light, each time the few rays of sun attacked it every now and then. I nodded my head to her question, averting my golden eyes towards Winry who still laid unconscious on the other couch, where Alphonse fanned her motionless body.

"Yeah, I'm still kinda shocked about the whole thing myself. But I guess I can get use to being a single parent." The old woman shifted uncomfortably on the couch, her mouth puckering.

"Ed, can you handle that? I mean...you're only 19 and raising a child takes a lot of work-"

"-Granny, I'm pretty sure I know how to raise a kid. I raised Al pretty much, so I have a little experience." When I say little I mean it. Yeah I looked out for Al, but after loosing his body I only needed to worry about feeding one mouth instead of two. I smiled at her, caressing my torso while the old midget adjacent to me coughed and wheezed. "Granny, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all. More shocked that your pregnant with an actual baby-"

"-To be honest, I truly don't know if the baby is really human. Every 3 weeks, the baby grows 3 months, so after 9 weeks of my pregnancy, it could actually be time for me to give birth." She carded her nimble fingers through her hair, pursing her lips as if trying to comprehend what I had just divulged to her.

"Is that dangerous for you, Ed?"

"..." I rolled my eyes nonchalantly, watching Winry stir over on the other couch for a little bit. "Doctors says there's a chance I could die, but I'm gonna take that risk. I want my baby to live and experience life, even if mine comes to an end at a young age." I looked at her, watching the woman stare vacantly at the hardwood floorboards to stop herself from meeting my gaze.

"So you want to go through with this?-"

"-What's wrong with that?-"

"-its nothing. I'm just shocked that you're risking your life." I groaned in annoyance, staring at the ceiling while Pinako grabbed her pipe and lit it up. "...I just don't want anything to happen to you, Ed. That's all-"

"-You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be fine, and I promise I won't die until I get Al's body back." She chuckled, blowing a few puffs of smoke into the air, at which I smiled towards the ceiling. My head resting comfortably on the back of the couch, arms folded against my pectoral muscle. "Thanks for taking us in, it really helps out a lot."

"Anything for you boys."

"Yeah." I sighed, closing my eyelids as I thought about the new addition to the Elric family that would soon meet the world in 6 more weeks.

_I can't die...Just not right now._


End file.
